Distraction
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Remy didn’t know if Cameron had any previous experience with women, but she was not disappointed. Thirteen needs comfort after discovering her test results, and Cameron is there. Post-season four. One-shot.


**A/N:** This is set immediately after the season four finale. I know we haven't seen much Thirteen/Cameron interaction, but I love the idea of them. So here this is. It's rated M for a reason, but I don't think it's too terribly graphic. Take that as you will. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House. Le duh.

* * *

_**Distraction**_

_Huntington's…………………………………………………………………………………………POS_

The test results were cold in Remy's hands. Huntington's. She had it. The damn _POS _was haunting her. _POS_. They couldn't even add a damn -_itive_? Everything was so fast paced in the world of medicine. There were abbreviations for everything – no time for full names, full words. No time for anything. Not even life-altering test results. Everything was so quick, so fast. She never had time to slow down.

Remy was dying.

Maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually, she was dying.

She knew that now, didn't she?

Remy didn't cry. She didn't sob or break down or hyperventilate or _anything_ that a normal person in her situation would do. Instead, she shook. The paper wrinkled in her trembling hands. Quaking hands. Her hands that would tremor with the Huntington's disease that would eventually afflict her.

When she started to show symptoms, it would all be over. Downhill from there. It could be in a second. A minute. An hour. A day. A year.

But it would happen eventually. Remy would die, just like her mother before her. The Huntington's had killed her mother just like it would eventually kill her.

Somehow, she could hear Amber's voice echoing in the back of her mind…

"_Everyone dies."_

Remy let out a tremendous sigh and grabbed a pen. She wrote a note at the bottom of her test result sheet.

_Just ask for my two weeks notice if you want it. Otherwise, I'll see you Monday morning._

_-13_

She almost smiled as she signed the note with the only name she seemed to go by anymore. Remy left the note on House's desk. He'd wake soon. She left his office and headed to the locker room. She removed her lab coat, pulled her hair from its unkempt ponytail, and let her hair fall to rest on her shoulders. Remy approached the sink and looked in the mirror. The reflection of a dying woman.

She just wanted to forget.

Remy brought her hands in front of her, still shaking, but not as extremely as before. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to know. This was why. Remy breathed a sigh, not allowing tears to form in her eyes. It would be weakness, and that was not something she needed.

The door opened, and Dr. Hadley was awoken from her stupor.

It was Allison Cameron who entered the locker room. Her posture was tentative. Sympathetic. Kind.

"I saw your test results," Cameron began. "I was in House's office. You have Huntington's?"

Remy retorted bitingly, "You saw the results, didn't you? Why ask? Red text. A damn abbreviation for 'positive.'" She looked down, the fight finally gone from her.

"I'm sorry," Cameron said quietly, stepping forward and placing a hand on Remy's shoulder.

Hadley barely knew the woman. They'd held a few short conversations – usually revolving around House's antics – and shared a few cases. However, Remy didn't _know _Cameron. Not really. But she didn't care. Allison's touch, Allison's fragrant scent was comforting. When Cameron stroked her arm, Remy immediately pulled her into a hug, finally showing weakness and need for comfort. She rested her head on the faux blonde's shoulder and let out a sob.

Cameron whispered words of comfort that Remy couldn't quite process. She could only feel the reassuring strokes of Allison's hands as they threaded through her hair.

After several moments, Remy pulled back. She sniffled and spoke in a quiet voice, "Thank you."

Cameron smiled softly in response. There was no apology needed.

"Sorry if I got your shoulder wet," Thirteen said with a breathy laugh.

"It'll dry," Cameron flashed her a reassuring grin. She paused. A hesitant, almost _longing_ look appeared on her face. "You want some company tonight?"

Remy knew exactly what the woman meant. She vaguely recalled House spouting off details to her of how Cameron had once married a dying man. If she accepted the invitation, Allison Cameron would be spending the night. And not at all in the platonic way.

A strange comforting feeling settled in the pit of Remy's stomach. She gave a simple reply, "Sure."

The pair walked back to Hadley's place. It was only a few blocks away, and neither of them felt like riding in automobiles for obvious reasons, what with the traumatic bus accident.

"Apartment number 213," Cameron spoke when they reached her door. "Ironic."

Remy let out a laugh and invited Allison in. "You want a glass of wine?"

"White or red?" Cameron asked.

Remy replied, "Red."

"Good," Cameron responded simply.

Hadley poured the wine with newly-steady hands and passed the other woman a glass. Cameron's stomach grumbled loudly, and Remy chuckled. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um," Allison pondered the question for a moment. "Last night?" she replied dubiously.

"Hope you like Chinese," said Remy. She pulled out several half-empty take-out containers from the refrigerator.

"Lo Mein?" Remy offered, holding up her newly microwaved container.

"Sure," Allison grabbed an extra pair of chopsticks, and they ate from the container together.

The two lapsed into casual conversation. It was familiar territory and spoke nothing of what was to come. They each had another glass of wine, becoming more comfortable with one another. There was a touch of the hand here, a thigh graze there. The barely-there buzz allowed them to be more intimate.

"Are you scared?" Allison asked, her finger circling the top of her wine glass in what Remy considered to be an almost seductive gesture.

Hadley replied, "I've known it was a possibility all my life. Huntington's killed my mother. I've always known it might kill me." She shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question," the blonde insisted. "Are you scared?"

Remy hesitated, "Terrified." Her response was a hushed whisper.

Allison pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. Her other hand rubbed Remy's back. Remy pulled away and looked Cameron in the eyes. Allison smiled ever-so-slightly and brushed a strand of hair out of Remy's face. It was all the reassurance Hadley needed. She cupped Allison's cheek in her hand and pressed her lips against hers. Remy didn't know if Cameron had any previous experience with women, but she was not disappointed. Cameron wasn't tentative or shy as her tongue explored the recesses of Remy's mouth. She was soft but firm and exactly what Remy needed.

The kisses continued as the pair made their way to Remy's room. Her bed was still unmade from the rush she had left in that morning. They paid it no matter. Cameron took the initiative and laid Remy on the bed, climbing on top of her.

"You know," Cameron said in a breathless voice as her hands worked their way up Hadley's shirt, "Ever since I first saw you during that damn competition, I thought you were beautiful."

Remy smiled softly in response and unbuttoned Cameron's pants, dragging them down for her to kick off. "You got my attention the moment I entered the hospital. I thought you were absolutely _gorgeous_," Remy stated. She deftly removed Cameron's silky panties and examined the woman's lower regions. Remy grinned, "But I always knew you weren't a natural blonde."

Allison let out a long laugh and moaned at Remy's touch. Her hands were everywhere, and Hadley quickly removed Cameron's shirt and bra. Cameron gasped in pleasure as Remy caressed her breasts, but she soon put a stop to the brunette's touch. Cameron nibbled Remy's neck and whispered in her ear, "You're wearing too much clothing."

With that, Allison removed the last articles of clothing, dropping the undergarments to the floor and kicking pants away to some unknown region of the room.

Finally, bare flesh met bare flesh, and all was right for the moment. The pair got lost in moans and caresses. Fingers _just there_, curling to the perfect degree. The passion lasted for hours, leaving both women spent and exhausted.

It was the perfect distraction from everything Remy had learned that day.

As Remy drifted off to sleep, Cameron resting her head in the crook of her neck, she came to a realization.

Allison Cameron was much more than a distraction.

Fin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I had fun with it. I'm glad I managed to type it up before the season five premiere tomorrow. I'm excited. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
